Something Good
by Happy Youkai
Summary: Alternate Storyline. What if Radditz didn’t wait around on Earth when he kidnaped Gohan, and instead left with the child? Twelve years after the incident, Radditz comes back with a completely Saiyanjin Gohan. This is the story of Gohan's homecoming.
1. Homecoming

Summary: This is a 'what if' fiction. What if Radditz didn't wait around on Earth when he kidnaped Gohan, and instead left with the child? Twelve years after the incident, Radditz comes back with a completely Saiyan-jin Gohan (Lorz) with the intent of killing both Vegeta and Goku. This is the story of Gohan seeing the family and friends he doesn't remember.

Author Notes: Since this is a variation of the DBZ time line, I'll be putting in notes as the story progresses about how I've changed the incidents of the show to fit my story. Most things will remain the same with minor quirks.

Important Notes: Vegeta and Nappa still came to Chikkyu and everyone who died at this point died, however since the final bout with Radditz never happened, Goku was never dead and was alive when they arrived. Everything except for the Cell games progressed normally. Goku was the one to kill him instead, but unlike the show, he never died. Also, for the sake of the story line, the Majin Buu incident never occurred. Also, Gohan dropped his five star dragon ball hat when Radditz kidnapped him, so everyone that did die was wished back to life like Akira Toriyama intended them to be.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

* * *

Lorz stared out the window of the spaceship at the planet Radditz called Chikkyu. Compared to most planets that he had seen over the past twelve-years, Chikkyu is relatively small, though there was something about it. Something that stirred in his mind. It pried at his thoughts, as if he should remember something about the blue and green mud ball looming before him. But try as he might, he couldn't recall a thing and tried to ignore the sensation. 

According to Radditz, this is the planet that Vegeta-ouji had settled on, abandoning them in space all these years. The responsibility of raising Lorz as a proper Saiyan-jin warrior had then fallen to Radditz who could barely take care of himself. Lorz, however, had somehow turned out alright. He had pillaged and destroyed many planets in the name of the Saiyan-jins, possessed the gruff, blunt personality of others of the race, and was the greatest fighter the universe had ever seen. Lorz, in his short eighteen years, had achieved the level of super Saiyan-jin by eleven and level two just last year. Most gladly he would show off his fighting prowess to challengers, powering up to his maximum.

Thinking about his fighting skills caused Lorz to wonder about the fighters on Chikkyu. Radditz had been here twelve years ago, and said that only two fighters on the entire planet were worth his time. Now those fighters had most likely gone soft with age and lost their strength. Lorz sighed with premature boredom; this planet would be far too easy to destroy, and his scouter picked up no significant beings besides the Ouji and the Goku-man

Even though they would eventually destroy Chikkyu, their main objective was to find Vegeta-ouji and kill him; revenge for leaving them. As much as Lorz tried to _want_ revenge, he couldn't bring himself to desire it. Radditz was the one who wished to kill Vegeta-ouji. Lorz supposed the dumb ass thought eliminating their ouji would somehow make up for all those years he spent raising a young Saiyan-jin. A stupid thought, really, but it wasn't like they had any thing else to do. With Freiza dead, Radditz had them zooming all over the galaxy causing havoc wherever his whims decided would be best. Chikkyu would be just another one of those locations to Lorz. He chuckled, knowing that it would be _him_ that would fight and kill the Saiyan no Ouji, not Radditz.

Lorz turned around when the whoosh of the automatic doors entered his ears. Radditz marched into the room, a grim expression on his face and stood next to Lorz, looking out at Chikkyu. He stood there for many moments, arms crossed over his broad chest and eyes narrowed. Lorz's scouter bleeped when Radditz's power level increased. Apparently something about Chikkyu pissed him off.

"What's your problem?" Lorz asked.

Raddtiz let out a short laugh, running his fingers through his tangled mane.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about the retribution I'll be giving out in a few hours for all my troubles. Twelve years of bullshit will finally come to an end."

"I'm glad to know all the time we've spent together has meant something to you, Radditz."

"Don't even start," Radditz faced him, black eyes narrowed and glowing. "Once I have revenge I don't care what you do. This planet is where it _all_ started and where it will _all _finish. You'll find Vegeta, and you'll kill him which ever way you want, so long as he's dead."

"What's that supposed to mean? You gonna just leave me here?"

"That's what I was planning on," Radditz sneered.

Lorz stood up to his full height, raising his power level just enough to register on Radditz's scouter; the Saiyan way of asserting dominance to peers. He smirked as the older Saiyan's confidant countenance faded slightly.

"I want no part in your revenge. I've been well aware that you've been planning for me to kill the Ouji because, well, you probably aren't strong enough. If the rumors that the space traders have been telling are true, our Saiyan no Ouji has surpassed the level of mundane Saiyans much like I have, along with some other named Goku."

Lorz hardly flinched when Radditz reached out lightning-quick and wrapped his thick fingers around the young Saiyan-jin's neck. Lorz knew that Radditz couldn't cause him any harm; he wasn't strong enough.

"Don't you _ever_ mention that ass's name around me again. I'll be killing him while you eliminate our dear Ouji."

"Then what?"

"Like I said, I don't care what you do after. I won't be responsible for you any more." Radditz released his grip on Lorz's neck and stepped back, eyeing up the younger Saiyan.

"What?" Lorz growled. He wasn't in the mood for the bizzare antics of Radditz at this point.

"You look like him, you know," Radditz murmured.

"Like who?"

"My brother, Kakarot."

Radditz slowly walked toward the exit, turning around when he reached the door. He stared at the window as if Lorz weren't in the room. At that moment, Radditz somehow seemed older. His raven hair seemed dimmer, his eyes didn't shine youthfully, and his face seemed pale and drawn. Without saying another word, Radditz walked out of the room.

"That was fucking stupid," Lorz spat and whirled around to watch Chikkyu through the gigantic glass window.

Ever since Raddtiz declared they were coming here to kill the Ouji, he would get into these moods where he would blab stuff that made no sense. First off, what about Goku pissed him off so badly? Despite never having heard the actual words, Lorz managed to piece together that Radditz had fought with a strong warrior on this planet and emerged victorious. Perhaps Goku was the one he fought. And secondly, Radditz mentioned Kakarot. Lorz knew the older Saiyan-jin had a brother, but found it strange that he supposedly looked like him. Yet, Radditz never mentioned anything about his sibling other than he was a failure as a Saiyan-jin, and, as far as he was concerned, dead to him. So, did that mean Kakarot was still alive?

Lorz walked over to the control pannel and sat down. When Freiza was killed on Chikkyu -not even the space traders knew who accomplished that feat- Radditz had a technician download the files kept by the Kolds about the Saiyan-jins, their planet, their economy, and their census. As the appropriate screen came up, Lorz typed in the name Kakarot. Apparently it was an uncommon Saiyan-jin name, for only fifty search matches came up out of one thousand years of data; the names were arranged from most recent to the oldest.

_Best start at the top_, Lorz thought, and used the touch screen to indicate he wanted to view the file on the most recent Kakarot.

A picture of a nude Saiyan-jin baby appeared along with general statistics like power level at birth andlength spent in growth tank were displayed to the right of the picture. Just below the picture, Lorz read the name of Raddtiz father Bardock as the sperm donor -that much Lorz already knew. Radditz was mentioned in there as well; something about him being the brother and his rank.

There really wasn't much content since this file was created just prior to Freiza destroying Vegeta-sei, but there was one thing (the final line) that caught his eye.

_Kakarot, code 66B7, was released to Military on Universal Standard Year 90 L.D. for the pillaging program. Destination: Chikkyu_...

Lorz inhaled deeply, sitting back in the chair and absorbing the information. So, Kakarot was sent to Chikkyu. Lorz really had no idea what to think about it. Chikkyu most obviously showed no signs that a rampaging Ozaru had ever set foot upon it, yet clear as glass the computer screen showed this was where he landed.

_Something must have happened to him_, Lorz concluded. However, that didn't explain why Raddtiz seemed to despise Chikkyu so much. Perhaps Kakarot was still alive and had blended into the society, abandoning his heritage. That would be logical, but not enough to explain why Raddtiz became both dreamy and pissed off at the mention of his brother. Or perhaps his space pod never made it to Chikkyu, but that didn't clarify anything . The former scenario made more sense and explained more thoroughly Radditz's behavior, though not by much.

Either way, Lorz decided to investigate further after he killed the Saiyan no Ouji. Lorz committed Kakarot's landing coordinates to memory. He would begin there and see if the space pod was still there; from that location, he would begin his search. He was really starting not to care if Radditz abandoned him on Chikkyu or not. _At least I'd be rid of that stupid ass_.

* * *

Goku watched his son Goten move methodically through the fighting katas he had taught him. He was amazed a child of seven could accomplish what took him years of training with the greatest fighting masters Chikkyu had to offer. And at seven, Goten was a super Saiyan-jin, something that took Goku well into his twenties to do. 

To say the very least, Goku was proud of his son and the fighter he had become. Chichi, however, wasn't quite as thrilled as he. She insisted daily that Goten study math or science or literature or something equally boring, but the boy had no motivation to do good in his school work. Goku smiled, thinking that Goten was quite like him in that respect. An education wasn't that useful when one could fight in tournaments with big prize money.

Goku turned around when the familiar, tiny ki of Chichi came closer. She strode calmly -unusual since she always was dashing around the kitchen preparing food. He waved to her, all the while offering his boyish smile. She too waved and quickened her pace.

"What are you doing out here?" Goku asked when she reached hearing distance.

"Well," Chichi sighed upon reaching him, "it looked like such a nice day, so I figured I'd join my boys outside."

Chichi looked radiant, and oddly enough, Goku picked up on it. Something made her look happy, like each time she found out they were going to be parents. She somehow glowed like a mother does, but he couldn't sense any little ki within her, so that defiantly wasn't it. But what was it to make her so happy? _Maybe_, Goku thought, _Chichi is excited about the dinner tonight_.

Every year since the end of the Cell games, the Z-Senshi made it a point to have dinner together annually. They wanted to do it more frequently, however the group had a hard enough time coming together once a year, so they had theirone meal together and enjoyed each others company. It was the Son family's turn this year to host the dinner, and Chichi had been slaving away in the kitchen for days preparing food. His stomach grumbled just thinking about it!

"I heard that Goku," Chichi laughed while watching Goten. "If you're hungry, there's some extras in the back freezer."

Goku watched the serene expression that crossed Chichi's face. He may not be the brightest man, but he was smart enough to know that if Chichi looked _calm_, something was most assuredly up.

"Are you... okay, Chichi?" he asked, bracing himself for the verbal whipping he was about to receive.

Chichi turned her attention from Goten to her fearful looking husband.

"What do you mean? Do I look sick or tired or something? Maybe I should go lay down before everyone comes over so I don't look so terrible. I have been working very hard on the food. After the caterer Bulma hired for last years dinner, I have had my work cut out for me. So I-"

"No," Goku interrupted, shaking his spiky head. "You don't look that bad. Eh... well, you just look...happy?"

She smiled softly, her cheeks taking on a pink hue while she smoothed wisps of hair back; a nervous habit of hers.

"You've noticed that too. You'd think with the dinner looming ahead and all the guests and everything else I'd be a wreck. But I feel happy, just like you said. I woke up this morning and a huge weight felt lifted off my chest, as if all my worries were dust and blew away. Something good is going to happen - I can feel it. Something that both of us will find to be good."

Goku couldn't figure out exactly what to say. Chichi's coal colored eyes bore into him so deeply that his breath caught. Something good was going to happen? Well, perhaps the dinner would go well. Yet... there was something. There had to be something. Chichi would never act serenely and speak softly unless there was good news, so perhaps she was right. Maybe some good fortune would finally come their way.

"I hope you're right, Chichi," Goku smiled and pulled her close.

They continued to watch Goten train, his orange gi bright in the daylight, and a matching cap with the five star dragon ball atop it.

* * *

Next chapter: The Z-Senshi have their dinner. Lorz and Radditz make their landing on Chikkyu. Feel free to correct me on Japanese spellings. It's been a long time since I've used these words and I don't remember their spellings. 


	2. Videl

KunochiDreamer: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

demi-legend: I'm glad that I got you curious. Hopefully this chapter will have the same effect, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see, eh?

chaosbardock: Umm... thanks for reviewing, however, I'm not going to refrain from using Japanese words. Gomen nasai :)

Samantha B: I'm really glad you like the story so far. That means the people aren't bored! For once in my life I did something right! Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter is just as good as the last.

rimera: Wow! That's really nice saying that you (almost) like this better than Toriyama's version. And thank you for the other compliments in the review!

Kinoha: Thanks for the correct spelling of Earth. I thought it was that way, but I wasn't sure. Now I know. And if I need help on any other words, I'll be sure to ask you. Thanks!

Queen Freaky: You are the only person who offered any criticisms, but I like that (keeps me thinking about how to best write the next chapter). Hopefully this chapter won't bore you outta your mind. I need reviewers like you to keep me on my toes! ;) Sorry you think Raditz is a bit ooc, but that's the way I picture him. My storyline isn't exactly how Toriyama-san's is, so it's rather unrealistic to expect Raditz to stay the same over eighteen years time. Anywho, thanks for the review!

Goku's Mistress: Thanks for the review and the compliment. And I probably have Kakarot spelled wrong, but there's so many ways of doing it, I don't even know what's right. :) I think I'm gonna keep it the way it is unless a bunch of people tell me it's wrong.

GildedSky: Thanks for your review! It was long too. sigh Everyone loves long reviews. You get two thumbs way up for that. :) I'm glad I sparked your interest w/ the Kakarot file. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with it, but I'll think of something.

GoHan'S FaN GurL: I'm glad you think this fic is gonna be great! That's really nice to say. Thank you!

To all the rest of you who hadn't review but read the story, I would like to thank you as well for taking the time to do so. It's nice knowing that people are reading this. So, thank you all and don't hesitate to review this time. I'd love to hear from you:) Constructive criticism is most welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Simple as that!

* * *

"What do you think that is, Videl?" the police chief asked. 

He pointed to the two gaping holes in the ground that held space pods that much resembled tennis balls. Each white pod glistened in the sun, emitting steam or possibly gasses into the air. On the central part of each craft was a symbol in red, but no one present had any clue what it might mean. All that the spectators could agree on was that the pods came out of the sky. Videl remembered something like this happening when she was a child. Two pods of much the same design and size fell from the sky; the mode of transportation for an abnormally large and muscular man and his surly, spike-haired companion. The taller had blown up the entire city. So far this looked to be a repeat of what happened all those years ago.

Videl turned to the police chief, offering a brave smile despite being a little concerned with the white pods just feet below.

"Well, Rodger, I think they're space pods. Like the ones that landed back when I was a kid."

Rodger visibly stiffened, gasping aloud in shock, "I remember that happening! You don't suppose they've come back for revenge, do you? That _Chikyuu Special Forces-whosis_ group were the ones who fought them before... But, hey! Satan-san could take them on! He defeated Cell, after all, and with your help this should be no problem. I don't know what I was worried about."

"You're right," Videl nodded, "there's nothing to worry about."

_But why do I think otherwise?_, Videl wondered. Her gut instincts were always right about things like this. And for some unknown reason it was telling her to be wary, but in the back of her mind, Videl wasn't too worried. She was more or less concerned with the people around her than her own well being.

A hiss of air caught the attention of Videl Satan as more steam poured from the doors of each pod. Around her, people screamed and the police chief moaned in uncertainty. Videl braced herself for whatever was to come as the pod doors slowly eased open, screeching in protest much like rusted hinges. So intent upon the thick drama before her, Videl was hardly aware of the nervous sweat accumulating on her brow and the scared shaking of her legs.

The doors came to a halt. Everyone was silent: the police, the bystanders, even the pods no longer made noise.

From her vantage point -the undamaged ground between the two pod-created craters- she could see no movement. _Maybe they're duds..._

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, a thick leg, it's muscles corded like a fighters, emerged from the left pod, followed by it's other. And all hell broke loose. The silent watchers all began screaming in fear or cheering with excitement. Those excited by the situation surged forward only to be pushed back by the police, yelling at them to "Stay back" "It's too dangerous" "Please remain calm"

The rest of the body slipped from the left pod. Videl could tell he was a tall man even from where she stood. His hair was black and long, outrageously untamed spikes and waves. A sort of body armor covered his thick, fighters frame, yet with the way his emergence from the pod carried out, Videl assumed it wasn't heavy and was quite pliable. He regarded the scene above him with cool disinterest, as if he had seen all of it before. He raised his arm to push something attached to the green piece he wore over one eye, all the while looking around as if chaos wasn't surrounding him.

Chancing a look to the pod at her right -half hoping this one _was_ a dud- Videl gasped at the man who stood outside it. He stared right at her with deep raven eyes, a rather curious expression on his face. This one wasn't as burly as the other alien or as tall, and he seemed a bit more interested in those around him. Unlike the his companion, he wore no armor and no green thing over his eye, opting instead for a navy blue gi and his black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Even though, by this point, Videl was thoroughly frightened, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was despite the hardened nature he presented. However, that thought was quickly dashed when he effortlessly floated into the air. Not even her dad could do that!

He turned his head toward the other crater, yelling something in his native dialect; a smooth cross between guttural and nasal languages, and Videl found herself entranced by his voice and the words.

Following suite, the taller man floated to join the other. Amazingly, the crowd fell silent as the aliens talked to each other. Videl deduced the taller was to the leader, though by the body language of the shorter man it was something he grudgingly agreed to.

Videl choked on her heart as it leapt into her throat; both of them now looked at her. The taller one chuckled while suggestively licking his lips ( in a rather mocking way); the shorter one still looked at her with mild interest and steely eyes.

"If you think she'll draw them out," the shorter one said.

"I do. Kakarot will take it upon himself to come to her defense, most likely drawing the Saiyan-jin no Ouji out with him. Take her. "

Videl could barely register the shorter one aiming his body toward her, when a sharp pain exploded on her neck, causing her to loose connection with the waking world.

* * *

"Fuck, that hurts," Videl groaned. 

She sat up, rubbing the tiny lump on the back of her neck that was probably a deep shade of purple by now. Her thoughts felt a little fuzzy, like when one wakes abruptly from sleep, but she tried her best to ignore it. Looking around, Videl noticed she was in a clearing surrounded by pines and maple trees. However, that was all she could see, for this part of Chikyuu was cloaked in darkness, making Videl wonder just how long she had been unconscious.

It seemed she was all alone.

Standing up without much difficulty, Videl decided to try and put some distance between her and her captors by leaving now. She began to run, and all most made it to the tree line when she tripped and fell over something.

Videl hissed in pain as her hands and knees pounded to the ground, twigs and dried grass scraping away skin. Doing her best to ignore the pain, she scrambled to her feet but was yanked back down by a hand wrapping around her ankle.

Light appeared, and Videl flipped over to see who held her ankle. It was the shorter man from earlier, a ball of light hovering just inches above an up turned palm, his eyes hooded with fatigue. The light ball cast dark shadows across his face, making him just a bit more menacing than in broad daylight.

Videl inhaled sharply in fear, her heartbeat increasing tenfold. She completely forgot that she was Videl, daughter of the great Hercule Satan who had defeated Cell and saved the planet. Now, she was the cliché damsel in danger.

He released his grip on her ankle to rub sleep from his eyes -apparently he had been sleeping until Videl stumbled upon him- and immediately she drew her legs in toward her body, cowering like a scared beast. The alien smirked, and if she wasn't so busy trembling and fearing for her life, she might have asked him what the hell is wrong with him.

"Were you trying to get away?" he asked, a touch of humor lacing his words.

Videl gulped and closed her eyes. Truly she was embarrassed about her pathetic display. Her father wouldn't be too proud of her cowering like a weakling, not when he had trained her to be tough just like him. She raised her head, opening her mouth to respond, but nothing came out; just a rattled breath.

The alien sighed as he watched the ball of light float higher into the air. He stood up and reached down to her, pulling Videl up as well -ignoring her recoil, or so it seemed.

"You know," he paused, looking around, "I don't care if you leave, but my friend does. You're just a worthless ningen, and I very much doubt that Kakarot or the Ouji would fight over something like you."

"T-They... I don't know them," Videl managed to squeak out. "My d-dad is a very powerful man. He has influence, being the world's strongest fighter. If I'm m-missing, a planet wide search will begin for me, and no expense will be spared. M-My dad will kill you!"

He looked questioningly at her, brows furrowed, before letting at a hearty laugh.

"If that didn't sound so pathetic, maybe I would be scared, ningen. However, I can only sense two very powerful energies on this planet, and unless your father is Kakarot or Vegeta, I've no reason to fear."

Videl shook her head and tried to pull away from the alien, or at least to suggest loosening his grip. He seemed to catch her drift and let her go, only to say, "Like I said, I don't care if you go; you mean nothing to me. However, it will be terrible for me and especially for you if my companion comes back to find his bait gone. I suggest you stay."

"How _terrible _will it be?" she asked.

He leaned forward, so close their faces almost touched, and she could feel his warm breath upon her skin. She balled her hands into fists, holding her ground as best as possible. Any normal person in this situation would probably have fainted, but the only thing Videl could think was he looked just as handsome as she remembered from earlier that day. The onyx eyes, the long black hair, the dashing and devilish smile, the perfect bone structure... _How can I think this?_, she mentally berated herself. But he looked at her so intently, and within those deep eyes Videl could tell he meant her no harm; he was just trying to scare her and quite enjoying himself. Coming to that realization somehow made her feel slightly at ease -however, not about the taller alien. Videl was pretty sure the younger alien meant her no harm, and she closed her eyes...

* * *

Goku and the rest of the Z-Senshi intently watched the big screen television in the private quarters of Capsule Corp. The "World Champion" Hercule Satan -the camera cleverly focusing on the raving man's face to evoke the right thoughts and emotions of the viewers- was announcing the blatant kidnaping of his beloved daughter Videl. Apparently, the aliens ( in the words of the great Satan-san) "... knew what they were doing the whole time!" "...the aliens were in league with Cell, and this is revenge." And all of Chikyuu "... must band together to find Videl!" 

In all honesty, Goku felt rather sorry for the buffoon, but the aliens worried him a bit more. They had arrived in similar fashion to Vegeta and Nappa all those years ago, yet the only turmoil that had sprang from their coming was the kidnaping. It made Goku rather nervous that they weren't razing every city they came across. At least that way he could keep track of them by the expending of ki as it was used for flying or blasts. These aliens were either incapable of using ki or had the know-how or ability to cloak it. The former option was ruled out when the television screen showed shots of the spacecrafts. His heart sank a bit when he realized they were _Saiyan-jin_ pods.

"It looks like you two aren't the only left," Bulma commented, indicating Goku and Vegeta.

Goku nodded in agreement, "So it seems."

Krillin, in charge of the remote control for the television, turned the large machine off.

"Well guys, let's think about this." Krillin said, tapping a finger to his temple. "In comparison to where we were the last time Saiyan-jins were a threat, I'd say we've come pretty far. This shouldn't be too bad. Both Goku and Vegeta are Super Sayain-jins, something no other Saiyan-jin we've come across can do."

"Nose-less has a point," Vegeta joined in. "The level of Super Saiyan-jin is extremely rare. Kakarot and I are the first in nearly a millennia to achieve it."

Somehow what Krillin and Vegeta said didn't make Goku feel any less worried. He wasn't too sure about the enemy this time, or even if they were a threat. All the major battles he had ever fought in were absolutes: life and death, black and white. This pre battle feeling more or less resided in gray, the unknown, the undecided. And for once, Goku wasn't sure what to feel. Then he remembered what ChiChi had said last week before the big dinner. Something good was going to happen, and maybe the aliens landing and Videl Satan's capture were the catalysts.

Come what may, Goku hoped that he was ready to face the Saiyan-jins.

* * *

Okay, I lied. So excluded the Z-Senshi dinner blushes 

Next chapter (hopefully): Videl and the shorter Saiyan-jin (Lorz) get to know each other better. The Z-Senshi start looking for the Saiyan-jins. More about the Kakarot file.


End file.
